


The night epilogue

by aida_in_love



Series: The night [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forced Kiss, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sebastian is Kurt's dad (lame excuse to have a Kurtbastian daddy story)</p><p>Fluff with the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, a few time jumps to show Kurt and Seb's life.
> 
>  
> 
> I remember someone wanted Puck back?

Kurt hated the mornings when he woke up and just felt the urge vomit his whole innards. Being pregnant was simply horrible and he regretted his decision often.

Nights when Daddy was gentle to him, stroked his stomach and talked about a beautiful future didn't belong to these moments when he regretted it.

But when his stomach grew and he started to work at home.

And when he couldn't meet his friends anymore, but Sebastian always told him that it was worth it.

 

*

 

"You're beautiful," Sebastian meant and Kurt turned his head to him. He had been looking at his baby bump in the mirror when daddy stepped into the room.

"I look like a monster," he retorted sadly.

"No. You look divine," Sebastian said and laid his hands on his stomach from behind. "Do you feel the girl already?"

"I'm not sure."

"Tell me when she moves, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I will."

 

*

 

"I will die."

"What?", Sebastian asked and looked to his son who was lying next to him in his bed.

"The birth," Kurt whisperd, bot hands on his round stomach. "I will die. How will that thing come out of me. That's impossible."

"Don't worry, Baby," Sebastian soothed him and laid one hand on his. "You won't die. It will hurt, but I promise – she will be beautiful."

 

*

 

"How is my baby?", Sebastian asked as he stepped into his house, coming from work. Kurt was sitting at the table in the living room, trying to design some clothes.

"I'm okay, a bit tired. The thing over there kept screaming for hours," Kurt answered and Sebastian laughed as he came closer.

"I mean my other baby," Sebastian whispered and stroked the baby's head which was lying in the baby safe on the table.

Kurt snorted by watching that.

 

"Yeah, sure. My bad! For a moment I was thinking you'd care about me. But all you care about is that thing. I was only the incubator."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt's behavior and wanted to kiss him, but he turned his head away.

"Let me be."

"You deny Daddy what is his?"

Kurt looked angrily at Sebastian an raised one brow.

"You don't care much about me, considering I'm yours."

"You're tired," Sebastian meant and knelt down in front of his son.

"Of course I am. That thing is horrible."

"Don't say that. And we agreed to call Michelle by her name and not 'thing'," he said as he stroked his son's knee.

"Why don't you go to bed and sleep a bit while I cook us something?"

"Because I have to design a complete outfit by tomorrow or my boss kicks me out," he meant, close to crying.

"What? Since when is she so moody?"

"Since I haven't done anything for a week," Kurt meant and bit his lower lip.

"B-but Baby, why don't you tell me when you have problems?"

"Because you only care about your other baby," Kurt hissed, jumped up and ran in his room.

 

*

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hair and pounded Kurt from behind. They were in their bed in Sebastian's bedroom, both breathing heavily when their child started to cry.

"Oh no," Sebastian whispered and stopped moving.

"Let her cry," Kurt suggested and jerked his hips back on his daddy's cock.

"Let her cry? Are you crazy?", Sebastian asked and pulled out.

"Crazy for you," Kurt meant and kissed his daddy wildly while he started to pump his cock, but both held still when the crying got louder.

"It's your turn," Kurt said and sat back on his heels, looking sadly at Daddy's hard cock.

"It's not. Even if – I want you to go. I'm your Daddy and I'm in charge."

"Daddy," Kurt mumbled reproachfully.

Sebastian sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah okay. I'm going."

 

*

 

They were lying on the couch while the TV was on. But neither of them was actually paying attention to the screen. Sebastian held Kurt who was lying in his lap and inhaled his scent. He searched for words to tell him how much he loved him and how happy he was but nothing seemed to be approximately as sincere as his feelings.

 

Kurt was holding Michelle in his hands. She was prone on his chest and looked at Kurt and smiled at him as he kept telling her that she was the most beautiful little thing in the world.

"And in a few years you will drive all the boys crazy. Or all the girls. Or whoever you want to love," he told her in a high-pitched voice.

She laughed again and reached out her little hands and brushed over Kurt's face.

"Daddy," Kurt whispered cheerfully and turned his head back, "she touched my nose!"

"I've seen it," Sebastian replied with a smile and strengthened his grip around his son while he placed a sweet kiss on his neck.

 

*

 

Kurt was walking up and down the hallway, holding his three-month-old daughter in his hands. He was waiting for Sebastian to come home and thus kinda surprised when the door bell rang.

"Who's that, Mimi?", he asked the baby and opened the door.

Noah Puckerman scrutinized him and the child in his arms.

"Noah!", he said and let him in. "Nice to see you!"

"So it's true what everyone says?", he asked and kept standing in the hallway. Kurt's heart started to race.

"I don't know, what do they say?" Michelle looked at Puck with big eyes and he started to smile.

"Uhm they – they say your dad has adopted that baby and you look after it."

 _Thank God!,_ Kurt thought and dandled his daughter.

"You wanna hold her?"

Puck's smile vanished.

"I-I think I'd hurt her."

"Just try it!", he encouraged him and held the baby out to him. Puck hesitated, but took her and although he seemed to be scared, he started to smile and Michelle laughed.

"Isn't she beautiful?", Kurt asked. "And so, so healthy!"

"Uhm yeah. Anyway, I don't think you should play your father's maid."

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"No one has seen you for months and you kept your text messages short. I was worried."

"I always told you that I'm fine," he meant and took Michelle in his arms again.

"And you stay in Lima? What about your career?"  


"I work in a fashion shop. I design my own stuff. And what about you?"

Puck sighed.

"I'm pretty happy with cleaning pools."

"And I'm pretty happy with working at home and spending time with my d – dainty sister."

Puck leaned against the wall and nodded his head.

"You can always talk to me when you're in trouble."

"I know," Kurt laughed, but felt slightly uncomfortable, hoping Puck wouldn't start again with asking him out. "I listen to you, too."

"You can really come to me. Always," Puck meant. "No matter if the baby annoys you ... or your dad."

"Yeah, thanks, Noah."

"He doesn't abuse you, right?"

 

Kurt would've almost dropped Michelle and as if she could feel his tenseness, she started to cry and he pressed her against his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"He always seems so strict and mean when I meet him. I only have to think about when I met him for the first time in the cafe-"  


"I think you should go," Kurt muttered, stroking his whining child.

"Kurt, if he hurts you-"

"He would never hurt me."

"But you're afraid of him."

"What? No, I-"  


"You're afraid of leaving him."

"Noah, go."

"Kurt, you don't have to fill the gap your mum left in your family."

Michelle didn't stop crying and Kurt felt sick with every minute Puck kept talking and his child kept screaming.

 

"I know that you don't want to leave your dad alone and feel responsable for the baby, but it's not yours, Kurt. Don't throw your future away."  


_It's mine!,_ he thought and swallowed while tears flooded his eyes.

"I decide how my future looks like. Accept it, or not. I don't care. I just want you to leave now."

"Kurt," he tried again and laid his hands on his shoulders, "let me help you."

"Do you even listen to me? I don't need help!", he yelled and struggled with holding the crying baby.

Puck laid his hand on Kurt's cheek, but Kurt tried to bend away by stepping back. He was soon pressing against the wall and Puck wasn't thinking about to put his hands away.

"Don't you like me at all?"

"What?"

"Don't you like me? I look good, I'm sexy, why don't agree to one date?"

"Oh Noah-"  


"I've never seen you with someone else either," he continued and held his head in his hands.

"I'm not interested, Noah," he whispered nervously. "I do like you and yes, you are sexy. You find sure someone else."

"I don't want someone else, I want you. Only you," Puck meant and kissed Kurt.

 

Kurt wanted to push him away, but had both hands on his daughter, so he just waited for Puck to release him what he soon did.

"I'm sorry," he meant guiltily and took his hands away.

"I hope you are," Sebastian suddenly said and Kurt and Puck looked to him who was standing in the door frame.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he saw Daddy's angry face.

"Go, Noah. Now," he said to Puck and positioned himself between him and Sebastian. "Hi, Dad. Glad you're back. Your daughter won't stop crying," he tried and laid Michelle in Sebastian's arms. He couldn't avert his gaze from Puck and Kurt could almost feel his tenseness.

"I call you later, okay?", Puck asked and stroked Kurt's upper arm.

"Yeah. Fine," he agreed and brought him to the door.

 

"Daddy, please don't be mad at me!", he begged when he turned around.

"Why would I be mad at you? He forced a kiss on you and held you. What should have you done? Throw our daughter against him?", Sebastian asked and dandled Michelle in his arms.

"I didn't encourage him or anything. I told him to leave."

Sebastian seemed to be so much calmer than a minute ago, Michelle too. Maybe they both soothed each other.

"Sure. I know you wouldn't want anyone else but me to kiss you."

"That's true," Kurt meant and knelt down in front of his father, grabbing his pants. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too, beautiful."

Kurt smiled and leaned his forehead against Sebastian's thighs.

"I'm proud of you," he told his daddy and made him laugh.

"Why?"

"I expected you to beat him to a pulp."

 

"I thought about that. But then I realized that all men on this world could kiss you, it wouldn't change anything between us."

Kurt moved his hands up and played with Sebastian's belt.

"No one will ever change anything between us, Daddy."

Michelle was still now and Sebastian stroked her face and then the face of his other child.

"I'm really happy, son."

"Me too, Daddy" Kurt said and felt again tears. But this time it were tears of joy. "So indescribably happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you like the ending!
> 
> xo  
> aida


End file.
